


you look like a dream and smell like (our)home

by Vilchen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot, nothing but shameless fluff here, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/pseuds/Vilchen
Summary: EDIT 31/7/19: I looked back at this and decided to write some better, sleepier, cuddlier sleepy cuddles, so I recommend you to check out that one instead.





	you look like a dream and smell like (our)home

 

Victor stretches himself out on their bed for all it’s worth when he thinks he’s alone. For Yuuri it’s a reminder of how tall he actually is when he spreads his limbs as far as they go and there’s not even room for Makkachin to join him. It’s cute.

Victor left the bedroom door slightly ajar, probably waiting for him, but Yuuri doesn’t want to wake him. He can maybe nudge him to make some room if he’s lucky, but Victor can sleep like the dead on some days and wake at the slightest noise on others. It’s a gift, he says, but Yuuri’s convinced it’s on purpose.

He slides the door open slowly, trying to keep the light spilling from the hallway away from Victor, but the door—which had never creaked before, he swears, creaks like it hasn’t been oiled in over a decade. Yuuri winces and stays hidden behind the door, hoping that today will be one of the heavy sleeper days.

But no, Victor opens his eyes as if he hadn’t been sleeping at all, and for all he knows that might be the case. A small smile plays on his lips when he pushes himself up against the headboard and brushes away the hair in his eyes, squinting at the door.

"I know you’re there," he says and pats the mattress, "Come on, I’ve been severely deprived of cuddles today."

That’s a filthy lie, but Yuuri really couldn’t care less. He slips through the door and crawls into bed with Victor, scooting close enough for him to rest an arm on his waist and for Yuuri to rest his hands against his partner's chest. They take a moment to settle, but when Yuuri looks up Victor is already staring at him, eyes slightly wider than normal and his mouth a little open in surprise.

"What is it?" Yuuri whispers. There’s no need to speak louder when they’re pressed so close together, and it’s like the quiet atmosphere wrapped around them muffles all other sounds expect their soft, even breaths.

Victor's lip twists upwards in a fond smile and Yuuri almost ducks away to hide his face. The look in his eyes is so unbelievably warm that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, his face warms and Yuuri is pretty sure Victor can see his blush even in the dark.

"No, I just... You look amazing," His words are nothing but a low murmur against his hair, but Yuuri’s heart beats like crazy—he presses his hands to his chest, just to make sure it won’t fly away.

"Amazing? I haven’t brushed my hair in three days."

"Oh shush, you look ravishing in sweats and old t-shirts, darling, your hair is fine."

"I love you."

Victor places a smiling kiss on his forehead and rests his chin on the crown of Yuuri’s head, tangling his cold feet with Yuuri's warm ones under the sheets. It’s comfortable.

"I love you too."

Yuuri has places he feels at ease at all over the planet. Hasetsu, Detroit, every rink in the world. But it’s always been Victor’s arms he comes home to, and that makes all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell(gently) at me in the comments!


End file.
